Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a moving-magnet type pickup cartridge that extracts a signal from amplitude of a sound track engraved on a phonograph record, particularly to a pickup cartridge capable of obtaining a faithfully reproduced sound with little distortion as well as ensuring a large output signal.
Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in JP 61-31679 B for example, a moving-magnet type pickup cartridge employs a configuration in which a magnet is provided in the vicinity of a supporting point of a cantilever having a stylus chip at its tip end.
The magnet is disposed to face both leg parts (magnetic poles) of a yoke having generating coils being wound thereon.
When the stylus chip disposed at the tip end of the cantilever follows a sound groove of a phonograph record, the magnet provided in the vicinity of the supporting point of the cantilever vibrates through the cantilever. This configuration enables to change magnetic flux density applied to the both leg parts (magnetic poles) of the yoke, thereby acting on the generating coil to obtain an electrical signal as a sound reproduction signal.
JP 61-47040 B also discloses that, to improve the generation efficiency of sound reproduction signals, a configuration is employed in which yokes of magnet poles have an E shape with three legs and separate magnetic paths are simultaneously formed by allotting the magnetic flux to the magnetic poles with using the central magnetic pole in common in association with a swing motion of a magnet.